Failing Leap
by Somberpanda
Summary: Has your friends ever made you prove your faith in them? Has it ever ended badly? Has it ever sent you back in time? Oc-centric Ezio and Leo come in eventually
1. Chapter 1

Yay! An ACII oc fanfic! Not like we see one of those everyday, right XD

I don't want her to be a Mary Sue, so the moment she starts acting like one, please let me know! (Well, going back in time does count as a mary sue element... huh. crap)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except her recently dyed purple hair.

* * *

Chapter One: Leap of Faith fail

"Come on, Lil. Just lean back, and I'll catch 'cha. Trust me."

My friend Krista was doing _wonders_ to help my calm. There was no way I could just lean back and fall. That's insane! I can't believe she talked me into this "Trust" thing. Hell, I can't believe she talked me into climbing on top of my car. _How_ she managed that, I'll never recall.

"Umm… I think I'm good with just climbing back down, thanks." I weakly stated as I looked down at the ground. I wasn't just scared of heights; no, I had to be _terrified._

"Oh come on, Lillabeth. Just fall back and I'ma catch 'cha." There was her strange accent again. "Hey! Stop trying to climb down!"

Sighing, I looked back at her. "You'll catch me, right?"

"Yes." She smiled, flashing me with bright, unadulterated innocence.

"And you won't drop me. Right?"

"Of course."

"A-and you'll pay for my dinner? Right?"

"Sure, why not."

"A-a-and, there'll be no more needs to prove that I trust you… right?"

"For the last time it's called a 'Leap of Faith'." She sighed dramatically. I gave her a hard stare.

"Faith in what, exactly?"

"In me!"

"… Can't I just buy you a pony?"

"Just jump."

Attentively, I steadied myself on the hood of my car. Taking a final look from on top, I could see several of the neighborhoods children staring at the resident artist/freak-on-a-car. Laughing. _'Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, kiddos. Wait 'til _your_ crazy friend declares that _you_ need to prove _your trust_. Then we'll see whose laughing. Then we'll see.'_ I took my last breath of air, for I'm sure I was going to die, and leaned back.

The sensation of falling overwhelmed me. I felt the air pass my ears and wrap around my face, bringing up my recently dyed-purple hair, and caressing my body with such gentle arms. I closed my eyes at the feeling. This was something that made my fear just fade to nothing. It was, as if time had slowed down, just long enough for me to feel this. And I felt as if I could touch everything. Feel everything.

But, in these short seconds, differences made themselves known. The air tasted different. Instead of dry air and the normal pollution that hang around, it was humid, and I could almost taste the sea. And the pollution was gone. The air was clean and fresh, like the countryside. But not just the air, it was the sounds. Normally, you could hear the rushing of cars in the distance or the occasional dog barking. No, there was a cluster fuck of voices all around. As if I were standing in a crowded market, instead of in the quiet suburbia.

And then, there was the impact. My body wasn't greeted with arms stretched out, or the hood of my car, or even the concrete sidewalk. No, concrete was smooth, and didn't have gaps.

My butt landed first on solid ground, and the rest following right after it. The pain from it felt so very real. But as I opened my eyes, it all had to be a dream.

Tall, three story buildings cased the brick alleyway I was in. At one end, I could see a river, and then another building standing above it. At the other end, I saw a street filled with people walking by and paying no attention to the world around them. But what scared me the most was their clothing. It didn't consist of the normal street clothing that you see. No, oh dear god no, it reminded me of the _Renaissance_.

I began to hyperventilate as I stared at the impossible before me. _'This can't be happening! This can not be happening!'_ Getting up, I winced at the pain in my rear end. _'That's going to be bruised for a while.' _I decided that I should walk towards the _other_ end of this alleyway.

And I was met with another impossibility. The river that I saw was a canal. And there were old Vientiane boats. _'I couldn't possibly…'_ I stared hard at my surroundings as if looking at them would make them disappear. _'NO! This is all just a mental breakdown. Don't worry Lil, don't worry. Any second, you'll wake up, and this nightmare will be over!'_

As, I was having my little freak out; I failed to notice the people standing not to far away. They gave me strange looks, and began whispering to each in a strange language. When I finally did notice them, they were already pointing at my hair and clothes. _'What are they saying? Are they speaking in Italian or something?'_ I thought for a moment. _'Oh yeah… they are.'_

When I made eye contact with one of them, they suddenly backed away, and scampered off. _'Odd. But then again I must look odd.'_ I smiled as I fingered my purple hair. _'But there's nothing wrong with looking weird. Buut… I suppose I should try to blend in. Even if this is all a mental breakdown.'_ I sighed and reached for my bandana and quickly put my hair up in a bun, and tied the cloth around that. Strolling over to a window, I looked at my self. Nope, couldn't see any of my hair, unless you count eyebrows.

Sighing, I looked at all my surroundings. I didn't know a lick of Italian. Well, other than insults, those were a must learn during high school. And, my clothes wouldn't be invented until several centuries later. _If_ I really am in the Renaissance era, then I'd have to watch out for the plague, bandits, thieves, rapists, and so on. 'Hmm… So it's just like New York all over again.' I chuckled a bit to my self.

"Okay, Lillabeth. Pick a direction and walk." Looking around of what I'm sure is Venice, I began to wonder. "Maybe you'll find an answer to all this madness."


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, chapter 2. Eh... I don't think I did a very good job. Maybe I made ezio a little too trusting. Maybe I made lil too trusting too. Whatever. :)

* * *

Chapter Two: Language …fail

Hungry and unbelievably tired of seeing brick, I plopped myself on to the nearest bench for a breather. I've spent the last hour or so, maybe more, walking around this unforgivable city. Twice I almost fell into the water. And three times, I almost knocked down a woman for staring at me funny. I was tired and irritated beyond words, and I still haven't been able to get out of this mental dreamland. _'What kind of dreamland doesn't offer food…?'_

I was too tired to even give any of the annoying people around hard stares. But the words kept coming, and so to the stares. So I closed my eyes, and tried to paint a picture of me strangling each and everyone.

"….dressed…man?"

"…she …. a whore?"

"…cover up…"

Was it just me, or was there English mixed in with that Italian. _'Probably just going crazy, Lil. Just think of how you're going to torture Krista for sending you to this hell. Yes. Happy thoughts.'_

"And then…. With my husband…. what a slut!"

"I wonder… if …likes me?"

"Mama… for dinner?"

Okay seriously. That's English. They're speaking English, I know it! _'Or you could be going crazy.'_ Shut up, me.

"I had spent a little too much at the brothel last night. Now how am I going to pay rent?"

"Well, sweetie, Mama can buy tomatoes and make something with that."

"Yay!"

"Need your armor repaired? Well, you've come to the right place!"

So many conversations were going on, and somehow, every word that was uttered I began to understand. And then, as if it had been always, I knew Italian. But it didn't seem like Italian at that moment. It was more like a different dialect of English to me. _'Dude… what the hell is going on? First I go coo-co for coco puffs. And now, I know Italian/English/Whatever. That's it. I've gone bat shit crazy.'_

I needed to get away from all of… this. I needed my friend, Krista. I needed my nice comfortable home that I finally bought. Oh god. _'If I really am in the fourteenth century- which is IMOPISSIBLE!—then all of the advances that were made over time, aren't here. No cell phones, no cars, no MICHEALS!'_ I stopped abruptly as a woman dumped the contents of her bedpan on to the street, narrowly missing me. "And no bathrooms."

Shuddering at the mere thought, I wondered back into an alley_. 'This is impossible. It's like I stepped into a Sci-fi book.'_ I sighed as the road came to an end, and I was greeted with the canals, again. _'Or some sick, sadistic mind, hell bent on making me suffer.'_

"Uggh! Fuck me!" I groaned as I faced palmed.

"Excuse me?" A voice called from behind me, startling the hell out of me. I spun around to see a man standing behind me. He was taller than me, and wore excessive amounts of cloth, and a hood to cover his face.

"Oh! You, uh, you weren't supposed to hear that." I smiled awkwardly. I was never really good with talking with the opposite gender. Or the same gender. Or people in general. It's a curse really.

The man chuckled a bit. "So it wasn't an invitation?"

"No. Definitely not." I quickly said. "No offense."

"You seem a bit frustrated anyway." He smiled. I really couldn't see his face, other than his mouth and mouth.

"Just a little bit, yeah." I sighed, just a lotta bit. "I'm kinda lost. In a way, I guess."

"I can help, if you'd like." He offered. Something told me that he might be sincere. But the heavy arsenal that he carried with him was giving me a certain vibe. _'Yeah. The whole "I'ma cut chu!" vibe.'_

"No offense, but I don't really know if you are," I eyed all of those sharp, pointy weapons. "…trustworthy."

"It's for protection, I assure you. I mean you no harm."

"… Okay." I shrugged. _'I might as well make a friend while I'm in this metal break down. And besides, I'm sure that if I can't out run a man in eighty layers of clothing and a lot of heavy looking weapons, then I probably won't survive in this word.'_ I offered my hand to him. "I'm Lillabeth Smith."

"Ezio Auditore." Ezio shook my hand and then gestured to all of me. "By the way, what's with your way of dressing? You look like a man."

I then checked myself. It was just jeans, a plain dress shirt and my not-so-lucky-anymore converse. _'But then again. Women didn't start to wear pants openly until the 1900s.'_ Shrugging I turned to him. "It's comfortable. And at least I'm not wearing several different layers. What's up with that anyway?"

Ezio feigned hurt, "This is the new fashion, don't you know?"

"Uh-huh. Of course it is." I teased him, and patted him shoulder somberly. "Just keep thinking that, my friend."

Ezio scuffed and began walking. "So before I help you out and on your way, I need to drop by a friend's house. You don't mind, do you?"

"Hm? No, not at all." I strode up next to him. I looked him over again; he didn't seem all that bad, really. Maybe he is a friend and not someone who'll shank me when I'm not looking. Hopefully.


End file.
